Winning a angel
by sasunejiluvar
Summary: When the new student Neji arrives at the new school he attracts unwanted attention. Neji has problems at home that he decides to hide from the school. When he meets this boy Sasuke will he discover Neji's secret or will he stay hidden?


Disowner:I don't own Naruto =( Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Yaoi, Future Mpreg **don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara sat in class trying to think of a new competition. "We have nothing left. We did everything." Sasuke said."Their has to be something?" Naruto said back."No. Nothing…" Sasuke said putting his feet on the desk as they all sighing"Oh did you hear we are getting a new student." Naruto asked trying to lighten up the mood"Yeah I think it's a girl. Ugh." Kiba said."It's not that bad." Gaara said."Yeah it is…well maybe not for you since you're a bi." Sasuke said.

"Hn it can't be that bad even if you are gay." Shikamaru said as Kakashi stepped in the room a student right behind. He had long brown hair and lavender eyes He was wearing jeans, white sleeve shirt, and a red jacket. He was beautiful. Sasuke smirked winking at him and Neji smiled blushing before turning away.

"Everyone this is the new student Neji Hyuuga." Kakashi said. "Um isn't he suppose to be she." Ino asked and everyone agreed."Well their was a mistake. He is a he. Now that we cleared that up. Neji you can sit next to Sakura." Kakashi saidNeji didn't move. He stood there wondering who Sakura was."Well." Kakashi said losing his patients "I don't know who that is." Neji muttered to him."Oh right. The pink haired girl." Kakashi said. Neji nodded and he walked and sat next to : Now lets start class shall started to write a problem on the board.

"Um excuse me."Neji turned and faced in my way. I can't see Sasuke."

He was confused but turned back ignoring her. Was he suppose to know Sasuke. He pulled out his notebook and wrote down the notes Kakashi told them to write down. Sakura looked at his hand writing. It was beautiful. Perfect.

'I can't wait for this day to end' Neji thought moving his arm around which was numb and hurt.

'**Come home right after school if you don't you will be punished'**

The words of his uncle ringed in his head. A familiar voice pulled him out his thoughts.

"ji.. Neji what is the answer to the question on the board?" Kakashi asked.

"9." Neji replied not looking up.

"Shikamaru is he correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied. 'I like him smart but, quiet."

The bell ringed and they stood.

"Lee, Sakura come here for a second." Kakashi called. They walked over to him confused.

"Show Neji around." He order them and they nodded catching up to Neji.

"Neji were going to help you around the school ok." Lee called after him.

"Ok I guess." Neji said.

"By the way I'm Lee." Lee said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Sakura." Sakura said.

Neji simply nodded.

"We should get to class now." Sakura said looking at the Schedule

_Homeroom...........__Kakashi_

_1st period..........…History/Kurenai2nd _

_period...........English/Iruka _

_Free period_

_3rd period............Art/Orochimaru_

_4th __period............Health/Shizune_

_5th period............Computer/JiraiyaLunch_

_6th period............Gym/Gai_

_7th period............Science/Asuma_

_8th period............Music/Kabuto_

Neji nodded following them.

~~~~Later~~~~

Neji walked heading home he felt someone following him. Neji turned to face Sasuke.

"Hey i'm Sasuke it's Neji right" Sasuke said.

"Um hey and yeah?" Neji said messing with his arm again.

"What's wrong with you arm." Sasuke asked

"Nothing it's none of you business anyway." Neji said and turned but Sasuke grabbed him. He pulled his sleeve up and stared horrified at all the bruises and cuts he saw.

"N-Neji what happened to you." Sasuke asked him.

"Nothing…I got to go." Neji said pulling his arm away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Neji turned away before running off. Once he got home he opened the door hope to god his uncle wasn't there then…

**To be continued!!!**

Did you like it or hate it please review to find out what happens next.


End file.
